Calost
Calost (S . "Shining-town") lay approximately thirty miles east-northeast of Calenhad and twelve miles north of Min-Rimmon. The Great North Road passed through the village as it crossed the small, but clear, stream of Calenen (S . "Shining-water") via an ancient but sturdy bridge constructed long ago.The population was composed mainly of Anorians who had settled in the region at the beginning ofthe Third Age . Their deep attachment to the land stemmed mainly from survival through the toughest conditions and invoked great pride in the population of Calost. The layout of the village was typical of those in the region, with most of the buildings clustered on the western side of the river. Layout 1 .Great North Road . This highway is tree-lined from Minas Tirith to Aldburg on the borders of Rohan.Along its length stand leaguestones and small stone shelters to provide cover from rain . 2 . Stone Bridge . Made of flint long ago by fine masons from Numenor, the construction techniques have long since been lost, but the bridge remains in good condition . 3 . Path . Leads off to the beacon-tower of Min-Rimmon . Itis well- maintained by the garrison stationed there . 4 . The Traveller's Rest . The inn has managed to keep operating despite the harsh conditions of recent years . Its fame for good food and excellent entertainment has spread up and down the Great North Road ; many travellers stop overnigh there on their journey. The inn hasa small yard and stables (#4a), where mounts are fed and looked after and carts stored . Its owner is Fallin, a round, red- faced Anórian who has great expertise in the brewing of strong ales and the making of fine wines . He resides with his wife and small son in a large room on the upper floor.The Rest can accommodate up to fourteen guests and as many mounts ; the moderate prices charged make it a stop hard to pass over . The local villagers often gather here at night to drink the night away in merriment . 5 . Storehouse . In this massive wooden barn, the village's reserves of food are kept during the winter months . Inside is a single room filled with large crates of flour, wheat and barley from Fallor's farm and many smaller crates in the center holding produce from Gorin's orchard farm orother goods bought in the market . 6 . Market-place . The enclosed area contains the market which occurs on the first and fifteenth day of each month . Traders come from western Anorien, allowing villagers to purchase items they would otherwise be unable to find . During the rest of the month, carts are sometimes stored here if Fallin's courtyard becomes full . It is also used as a recreational area by children . 7. Fallor's Farm . Straddling both sides of the Calenen, this small farm provides staples for the village . Barley grows on the western side(#7a), tended by Halifor and his son, Horluin (#10), while wheat is produced in the slight-larger eastern field (#7b) and tended by Fallor and his wife Frandica . All produce is stored in the storehouse until it can be processed by the mill (#8), sold at the market-place,or eaten . Fallor is the brother of the inn-keeper, Fallin, and is himself a very generous and considerate man, charging rock-bottom prices to his fellow villagers,and often freely giving away his produce to those who cannot afford to purchase it . He resides with his wife and infant child in a converted barn (#7c) which has been in his family for many, many generations . 8 . Hamthir's Mill . A low building constructed of stone, the mill draws power from a large wheel which rotates in the river . Hamthir employs two people to help him during the harvesting season, but otherwise works alone . He is agreat friend of Fallor, who runs the farm and generates most of his business . Other villages sometimes bring in their wheat to the mill, and Hamthir gladly grinds it for them for only a small fee . 9. Gorin's Orchard Farm . Gorin is a mean, greedy man who hoards his fruit and charges high prices to the villagers . He is generally disliked in Calost . However, Gorin runs the village's only orchard, producing a variety of fresh fruit for those who can afford it . Gorin also grows some vegetables, but reserves them for his own consumption . 10 . Halifor's House . A small single-level stone structure serves as home for Halifor as well as his wife and son, Horluin . 11 . League-stone . One of many league markers along the Great North Road . This stone is distinguished from the others by the wooden sign above it inviting passers-by to the Travellers Rest Inn. Inhabitants Fallin Fallor Frandica Gorin Halifor Hamthir Horluin References *MERP:Calenhad:Beacon of Gondor Category:Town Category:Village Category:Gondor Category:Rohan